


ガラスの現実 (Garasu no Genjitsu, Glass Reality)

by vkei_fics



Category: Visual Kei - Fandom, vkei - Fandom, v系, ヴィジュアル系, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkei_fics/pseuds/vkei_fics
Summary: Reality becomes as fragile as glass when infiltrated by spirits and nightmares.Mahiro, Mitsuki, Takemasa, Hiyori, Junji, and Yuuna fight for their sanity and relationships while being haunted and inflicted with nightmares. The realm of 己龍 resides on a moderately large, secluded island. It's people, 子龍, live in and follow the traditions and class system of Edo Period Japan.Credit to my friend for helping me out with plotting.
Relationships: Junji Tokai/Geisha!Reader Insert, Kujou Takemasa/Kujou Yuuna (oc), Kurosaki Mahiro/Sakai Mitsuki (Kiryuu)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Outfits in this chapter:  
> Mahiro Kurosaki - Etsu to Utsu outfit. The outer kimono has a longer train than in the music video. Hair resembles that of Gekka Bijin, and the ponytail is held by a purple silk sash brandishing a golden 己龍 insignia broach.
> 
> Mitsuki Sakai - Amaterasu outfit. The red top is instead a full-length kimono with sleeves. It still includes the same black and studded decoration. Hair resembles that of Harushigure, minus the protective headband.
> 
> Takemasa Kujou - Harushigure outfit and hair. His protective headband features the 己龍 insignia. He carries a green-and-black handled Katana at all times.
> 
> Hiyori Isshiki - Harushigure outfit. Hair resembles that of Muku. Ponytail is held by a pink silk sash brandishing a golden 己龍 insignia broach. He carries two pink-and-black handled Katana at all times- one short, and one long.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> \---------------Translations------------------  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> 紫 - Murasaki - Purple  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 天皇陛下 - Tenno Heika - His Majesty The Emperor  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 御免なさい、 黒崎天皇 - Gomennasai, Kurosaki Tenno - Excuse me, Emperor Kurosaki  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 御免なさい、 天皇陛下 - Gomennasai, Tenno Heika - Sorry, Your Majesty  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 大丈夫ですか？ - Daijobu desu ka? - Are you okay?  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 誰ですか？- Dare desu ka? - Who is it?  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> こんにちは。ごめんなさい。私の名前は一色日和です、これは九条武政です。 - Kon'nichiwa. Gomennasai. Watashi no namaeha Isshiki Hiyori desu, kore wa Kujou Takemasa Desu. -  
> Hello. Sorry. My name is Isshiki Hiyori, and this is Kujou Takemasa.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 龍 Mansion was a beautiful, intricately designed building which rested in the center of the main city - 紫. The city was named for the Emperor's favorite color. Purple also represented his lineage, as it was the color of the Royal Seal (which is a stylized version of the Kurosaki Kanji). Being the 11th Emperor in the Kurosaki line, Mahiro was the figurehead for the country, and the religious leader. His name and power was known and revered by everyone- including those who were not in support of his rule. Most of the Emperor's time was spent in relaxation and enjoying different hobbies, aside from conducting religious ceremonies. His favorite room to spend time in was a beautifully decorated sitting room, with windows so he could enjoy the view of the garden from inside. There were also intricately designed master bedrooms for the Emperor, Shogun, and Samurai. Rooms for dining, storage, clothing and finery, and an armory were also located inside the mansion. Outside, there were different assigned places in which guards stood. These were Samurai that the Emperor handpicked to take on the job. Other Samurai would patrol the land to ensure laws were being followed- though they themselves were occasionally troublemakers. The Shogun, at times, also kept watch on the inside of the Mansion. Otherwise, he spent leisure time with the Emperor.

On this particular evening, the Shogun - Isshiki Hiyori - is watching. The Emperor's chosen Samurai are standing guard as well. 天皇陛下is enjoying his tea in the main sitting room. Most of his and the Shogun's leisure time was spent here. He sits near a window, where he can enjoy the peaceful view of the garden. Meanwhile, commotion ensues outside- which Mahiro cannot hear. However, Hiyori can. The pink-haired Shogun rushes outside to see what's going on. His Samurai have fallen under surprise attack. Ninjas. They have been disguised as trusted Samurai, only to turn on the Emperor and Shogun. Long before this, Ninjas used to guard the 龍 Mansion. That was, until, Mahiro found them untrustworthy. Little did he know, his suspicion was correct. Especially in this situation. The pink-haired warrior rushes out of the building to join the fight. He withdraws his katana from its sheathe, doing everything in his power to keep his men alive, and the Emperor safe. As the battle ends, he returns his weapon to its sheathe. Hiyori assumed the Samurai survived the attack. However, this was not the case. All of the Samurai lay dead in front of the Mansion- except for one. Kujou Takemasa. The Shogun has no time to mourn his fallen warriors, and demands that the green-haired Samurai come quickly. He obliges, and the two rush into the castle. "Wait here" Hiyori says before rushing into each room to find the Emperor.

Isshiki-san searches through each room frantically. After looking in every place imaginable- he looks in the main sitting room. There sits Emperor Mahiro, enjoying his tea near the window which leads to the Imperial Garden. The disheveled-looking Shogun begins to speak in an abrupt manner, startling Emperor Kurosaki. "御免なさい、 黒崎天皇." The purple-clad royal gives him a look of confusion. "You must come with me. The guards were under attack." Hiyori says before gently taking the Emperor's wrist. Mahiro barely had any time to put down his tea before the pink-haired Shogun pulled him away. The Emperor immediately becomes confused, but quickly follows after Hiyori. The green-haired Samurai, Kujou Takemasa, joins Hiyori and Mahiro as they exit the room. They have to think fast to protect His Majesty. The pink Shogun automatically has an idea. Mahiro's identity has to be hidden for his safety. "Come with me" Isshiki-san blurts out, before rushing the Emperor to his sleeping quarters. He then turns to Takemasa. "Go fetch a new kimono. He needs a disguise". The green-haired samurai nods, and rapidly leaves the premises.

Kujou-san immediately gets the idea to find the finest artisan to buy from. With his hand resting as though it were glued to his Katana, he frantically walks away from the 龍 Mansion. The lone Samurai walks down multiple paths, through several groups of people, until he reaches a shopping district. Not just any shopping district- but the largest, and closest to the Emperor's Mansion. The green-haired Samurai, knowing that he has to act fast to protect the Emperor- glances around for Kimono artisans. Seeing none nearby, he has no choice but to ask. Covering his weapon beneath his clothes, he approaches the closest shop. "Excuse me?" Kujou-san asks, remaining polite (which is rare for Samurai). A shy young woman answers, approaching the Samurai. "Can you point me to the best Kimono artisan in the district?" he asks. The woman, working for her father- nods. She explains to him in detailed directions, to go down the main path of the shopping district. At the very end, he will find a shop that stands out from the rest. The Samurai thanks her, and hurriedly makes his way to the shop.

Takemasa immediately notices the shop as he approaches the end. The shop is intricately decorated in red drapery and floral arrangements. This surprises the Samurai, as artisans are not considered high class. Most do not dare do stand out like this. Taking note of this, Kujou-san approaches the shop. He glances over the Kimonos that are for sale. They all brandish the most elegant designs, depicting floral and nature scenes- as well as architecture, and even portraits. This impresses the green Samurai. Even the feel of each Kimono tells him they are made of the highest quality cotton. None on display are made of silk- as this is reserved for members of the higher classes.

The green-clad Samurai continues to look over several of the artisan's creations, until a noise is heard behind him. He turns around to see a man dressed in a black and red Kimono, with a high ponytail of the same colors. The garment was decorated with studs, a lined collar, and an intricate obi. "This must be the Kimono artisan", Kujou-san thought to himself. He was right. "Looking to buy something?" the redhead, Sakai Mitsuki, asks. "Oh, no... I need you to come with me" the Samurai says as bold as possible. He is normally not an assertive person. Sakai-san almost agrees until he notices what the man in front of him is wearing. Protective head armor engraved with the 己龍 insignia. Recognizing him as a Samurai, the artisan is hesitant. Some Samurai were known to be troublemakers after the war.

"The Emperor's Mansion has been under attack. We need you, the best artisan in the district, to make a disguise for him", Kujou-san states abruptly. The redhead agrees and gathers his supplies. He quickly follows the warrior back to the mansion. Upon arrival, Sakai-san is led into the Emperor's sleeping quarters. He immediately bows out of respect- not having been in the Emperor's presence before. The purple royalty's hand moves in an elegant motion, as if to tell the artisan to stand upright. "御免なさい、 天皇陛下", Sakai-san quickly utters. Kurosaki-san nods in acceptance. The pink-clad Shogun next to him speaks up. “The Emperor needs a disguise in order to safely leave the Mansion. No one should know it’s him.” Mitsuki nods and starts taking out necessary supplies for measurement.

”We will be back to check on your progress soon”, Isshiki-san states before leading the green-haired Samurai out of the room. The door is closed behind them. Sakai-san hopes this was not his deadline, as he knows it takes around 8 hours to complete a Kimono. It would take more to make one worthy of the Emperor. As Mitsuki gathers all of his supplies and tools, His Majesty takes off his outer Kimono. He folds it neatly and places it on the bed. The red-haired artisan approaches Mahiro. “May I measure you?” he asks, and the Emperor obliges. He stands still as Sakai-san takes all necessary measurements. Being one of the best Kimono artisans in 紫 City, he keeps a mental note of all Kurosaki-san’s measurements. Once finished, the artisan goes through his supplies. The Emperor sits on the bed, watching curiously as the silent craftsman goes about his work. The redhead pulls out several fabric options- all of the finest quality. He has woven them previously, and was saving them for special occasions. “What occasion could be more special than making a kimono for the Emperor?” he thought to himself.

Mitsuki pulls out several fabric options from his stash. Not all of them are the Emperor’s color – purple – but they are work that he is proud of. He carefully lays them out on the bed, so Kurosaki-san can make a selection. The Emperor takes some time to make a selection, as all of the fabrics are so beautiful and exquisite. “I can see why Kujou-san said you’re the best” Mahiro said. “I haven’t seen fabric like this before.” The Emperor runs his hand over each option. Sakai-san nods, listening to the Emperor’s words. The redhead explains how everything was hand-woven from the finest quality cotton and wool. Meanwhile, Kurosaki-san makes a selection- a beautiful black cotton, and a darker red silk for the inside lining. Royalty commonly wears silk, but to hide his identity- the Emperor has no choice but to choose cotton (at least for the visible part). Sakai-san nods and gathers the unchosen fabric. “I will get to making it right away” he says as he places it aside. The redhead then gathers the black and red fabric, and begins to fashion a Kimono to fit the Emperor. The two carry on a conversation as the Kimono artisan works.

Meanwhile, Isshiki-san and Kujou san wait in the room Mahiro was in earlier. They sit on different sides of the small room- carrying on small talk. As they reach a moment of silence, the Shogun’s thoughts wander. Earlier, he had walked outside to find all of his warriors dead - except for one - the green-haired Samurai. He was always someone Hiyori could lean on, and trust when he needed it. However, his Samurai were men he fought beside in battle. They became like a family to the pink-haired Shogun- aside from Emperor Kurosaki. As thoughts raced through Isshiki-san’s mind, his head drops into his hands. He remains silent, aside from a sigh. The Samurai across the room notices this, and approaches his Shogun. ”大丈夫ですか？“ he asks, placing a hand on Hiyori’s back. The only thing Kujou-san can get out of the Shogun is shaking his head no. The green-haired warrior continues to stand by his pink-haired friend. As thoughts race through the Shogun’s head, he begins to tear up. He knows he has failed as a Shogun. He has failed to protect his men. The only thoughts running through his mind were punishments he would face. “I have no choice” he said with his voice shaking. “I have brought shame upon myself and the Emperor. I will have to die by the hands of the people, if not my own.” The Shogun says, fear showing through his voice. His green-haired confidant would not allow either. “No. We will leave with the Emperor and take on a new life.” Kujou-san stated, almost through tears of his own.

The Shogun nods and arises from his seat. The two embrace in a hug. Isshiki-san wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before speaking up. “We should go check on the artisan’s progress” he says, making his way to the door. The green-haired Samurai obliges and follows. The two make their way to the Emperor’s sleeping quarters. There, they find the redhead working hard on the Emperor’s kimono. Curiously, the purple-clad royal watches over the process. Isshiki-san notices that the Emperor has taken a liking to the artisan, but decides not to bring it up. Kurosaki-san notices the two looking in on the redhead’s work. “Just checking in” the Shogun says, hoping nobody notices his eyes are red. After noticing decent progress has been made, Hiyori turns and switches places with Kujou-san. He exits into the hall. The Emperor notices this. “Is everything okay?” he questions. The Samurai nods. “Good luck” Kujou-san says before turning around. “Lovebirds” he adds quietly, finishing his sentence. The pink-haired Shogun wasn’t the only one who saw a connection between the two.

The Shogun and Samurai leave, going back to the room they were in before. The red-haired artisan overheard what Kujou-san muttered under his breath, causing him to laugh. Mahiro looks confused for a moment, but then catches on. He turns away from the redhead as if to hide his embarrassed expression. However, the artisan doesn’t notice- focusing on his work. He continues to do so, in order to get the work done as fast as possible. The Shogun and Samurai are right – Kurosaki-san has taking a liking to the red-haired artisan after getting to know him and his craft. However, the Emperor keeps this to himself. Royalty and artisans would normally not interact, except for career-related purposes. However, Mahiro is not the only one who feels this way. Sakai-san has grown fond of the Emperor as well. Something about the way the purple-clad Royal carries himself is intriguing, yet beautiful.

While Mitsuki works for the Emperor, the pink and green warriors are in their own sleeping quarters- preparing for the journey ahead. Once the Emperor’s disguise is finished, they will leave to find a safe place to stay. They each pack only one bag- that of which is easy to carry on horseback. Once all necessities are packed, they exit their respective rooms. Isshiki-san speaks up. “I will go gather the horses. Can you check on the artisan’s work?” he asks his green-haired friend, who respectfully obliges. The two part ways to perform their assigned tasks. Kujou-san makes his way to the Emperor’s sleeping quarters, and knocks on the door. “You may come in,” Kurosaki-san states loud enough for the Samurai to hear. The green-clad warrior enters the room to find the artisan assisting the Emperor in putting on his new Kimono. The redhead also ties the obi- a subtly decorated one made of black cotton. Mahiro then looks in the mirror, admiring Sakai-san’s work. As this goes on, the Samurai speaks up. “Isshiki-san will be here with the horses shortly”. The Emperor nods. “Thank you, Kujou-san.” Sakai-san adds to the royal’s sentence. “There are a few small finishing touches needed” he says with a small bow out of respect to the green warrior. Takemasa nods, and leaves to allow the two to finish. 

After the door is shut, the redhead approaches Mahiro. He asks permission to adjust the Emperor’s hair to further hide his identity. Kurosaki-san nods, standing still. Mitsuki stands in front of Mahiro, and gently removes the golden 己龍 insignia broach from the sash holding his hair in a high ponytail. He then gently removes the sash, letting the Emperor’s hair fall to his shoulders. The artisan brushes Kurosaki-san’s hair to look different than its normal style. “You should remove your makeup too, 天皇陛下” Mitsuki adds. The Emperor nods and makes his way to the washroom. He douses a cloth in water, then wipes it over his face. Mahiro then dries his face with a towel, then goes back to his red-haired companion. The artisan watches as the Emperor makes his way out of the washroom. He is awestruck by how beautiful the royal is, even without makeup. However, Sakai-san does his best to keep this to himself. “Should we go to Isshiki-san?” Mahiro asks. Mitsuki nods, handing Mahiro a previously-packed bag of what the Emperor wanted to take with him. The Emperor thanks the artisan, whom then holds open the door. Kurosaki-san slightly bows to the redhead before exiting the room. Surprised by this action, Mitsuki does the same before following the Emperor out of the room. “You do not need to bow back to me”, Kurosaki-san states. The artisan nods and apologizes. “…Or apologize”, Mahiro adds to his previous sentence. He treats the artisan as an equal, rather than as society dictates. The redhead can only nod as the two make their way outside. Thoughts wander through his head as to why the Emperor is treating him this way- especially when their social classes are on opposite ends of the spectrum. No matter the reason, the artisan is intrigued by the mysterious Emperor.

The pair make their way outside to the Samurai and Shogun. There, three horses await. This confuses Mahiro. “We only have three?” he asks. Isshiki-san nods. “You and Sakai-san will have to ride on the same horse.” Kurosaki-san nods and approaches the animal. The artisan follows. “Do you need help, Emperor Kurosaki?” he asks. Wanting to try on his own first, the royal attempts to put his foot in the stirrup and mount the horse. However, he can’t reach. The redhead notices this and approaches the Emperor “Let me help” he gently offers. Mahiro nods, stopping his attempt. “Okay” he quietly replies. Mitsuki puts a foot in the stirrup and gets on the horse. He then holds an arm out to Kurosaki-san, helping him up. Once the purple royal is seated, his arms instinctively drape around Mitsuki’s waist. “Okay, let’s go” the pink-haired Shogun states as he notices everyone is on horseback. He prompts his horse to walk, and everyone follows.

They leave through a path behind the Mansion, in order not to be seen. Their journey takes them through paths surrounded by trees, and empty narrow streets that are barely traveled upon. The entire time, the Shogun and his Samurai stay alert to protect the Emperor. However, Kurosaki-san does not seem as alert. He enjoys being away from the Mansion, and not having to dress as or be recognized as royalty. Secretly, he also enjoys the company of his new companion- Sakai-san. The Shogun’s suspicions are turning out to be right- that the unlikely pair are beginning to have feelings for each other.

As the quartet continue on their journey, the warriors keep an eye out for a safe place to reside. They continue down secluded roadways and hidden paths until they come across what seems like a ghost town. On either side, there are abandoned buildings. They used to be shops, houses, and a thriving city. A few years ago, it was taken over by rivals of the Shogun and his Samurai. All of the residents and merchants fled, leaving it in desolation.

As the quartet and their horses leisurely travel down the empty street, the pink-haired Shogun recognizes something. At the end of the road- which is a dead end – rests a long-abandoned castle. Isshiki-san’s horse stops as he glances at the castle- lost in thought. This catches Takemasa off guard, but then he stops as well- next to his Shogun. He recognizes the place as well. Before the area was abandoned, the Shogun and all of his Samurai used to live in the castle. Emperor Kurosaki lived on his own in the龍 Mansion, with his entourage and a few servants. All of whom no longer work for him. Everyone was safe then, until the attack happened. After Kujou-san’s horse stops, the artisan and Emperor’s stop as well. Mahiro looks out from behind Mitsuki, with his arms still around the redhead’s waist. The small royal has a confused look on his face, until he recognizes what the warriors are staring at. Sakai-san feels Mahiro’s arms tighten around his waist. The redhead turns to the best of his ability. ”大丈夫ですか？“ He asks the Emperor, who nods in return. His arms remain tight around the artisan’s waist as his mind wanders about the past. Emperor Kurosaki worries about the memories it brings back for Hiyori and Takemasa.

The pink Shogun snaps out of his deep thought, shoving the memory of the attack deep down. His foot gives the horse a gentle kick, which sends the animal into a trot toward the castle. Takemasa sighs, and follows suit. “Hold on” Mitsuki says to Kurosaki-san. Mahiro nods. The redhead sends their horse into a trot as well, following the pink and green warriors. All three horses stop at the dead end. There stands the castle with its entrance closed. Hiyori takes a deep breath before prompting his horse to go to the stables. Luckily, they are right next to the castle. Upon reaching the entrance, the Shogun dismounts his horse. He removes the reigns from the horse’s neck, letting them hang from the bridle. The pink Shogun’s hand grasps the reigns, leading the horse to a stable. He opens the door and leads the horse inside, closing the door behind him. Thoughts begin to run through his mind again as he has a moment alone. As Isshiki-san begins to remove the bridle from the horse, his mind goes back to the day the castle was attacked. The rival Samurai infiltrated the castle and managed to get past all traps that were set. They were secretive enough to surprise Isshiki-san and his Samurai. In defense, the Shogun and his warriors fought to protect themselves. The battle moved outside the castle. Unfortunately, most of Isshiki-san’s Samurai were killed. Only five were left, including Kujou-san.

The pink-clad warrior manages to snap himself out of his thoughts. He takes a deep breath whilst petting the horse’s mane. Hiyori removes the horse’s tack, stores it away, and then leaves the stable. He closes the door to prevent his horse from getting out, and then walks out of the area. As he does, Takemasa is leading both horses to the stables. He passes Hiyori, and stops to ask if he’s alright. The only response he gets is a nod from the Shogun, who doesn’t stop. Knowing not to prompt a further response from Isshiki-san, the green-haired Samurai nods and continues walking. He leads the horses into separate stables, removes the tack, and closes both doors. Meanwhile, Isshiki-san makes his way to the castle- giving the Emperor a small bow as he walks. The royal returns the bow, standing next to Sakai-san. Mahiro watches as the pink-and-black-haired Shogun makes his way to the castle. He tenses up while watching his close friend approach the doors. Who knows if it’s safe to enter.

The red-haired artisan notices this, and rests a hand on the shorter royal’s shoulder. This causes Mahiro to snap out of his thoughts, and look toward Sakai-san. ”大丈夫ですか？ “ the redhead asks. The Emperor gives a small reassuring nod. However, he ends up standing closer to Mitsuki. The redhead’s hand seems to have a mind of its own as it moves from the small Emperor’s shoulder to his waist. Mahiro only notices this a few seconds after it happens, and is slightly startled by it. Mitsuki notices this. "御免なさい、 天皇陛下" he says in a rapid manner, moving his hand away from Kurosaki-san. “No, it’s okay” says the soft-spoken royal. He gently takes the redhead’s hand and places it back where it was. The small action somehow comforts his nerves about the castle.

Meanwhile, the green-haired Samurai emerges from the stables. As he walks toward the others, the first thing he notices is the missing Shogun. “Where did Isshiki-san go?” he asks. “He went inside the castle”, Mahiro replies. Takemasa nods- although, his eyes wander to the artisan’s hand. He notices it resting on Kurosaki-san’s waist, but doesn’t bring it up. The green-haired Samurai gives the Emperor a small bow of respect before following the Shogun’s footsteps. Mahiro returns the bow, and watches him enter the abandoned building. The redhead’s fingers move along his side to prevent the Emperor from becoming tenser. As the two stand outside of the castle, the green and pink warriors explore the inside. The place seems completely barren upon first glance. The inside is unlit, and has obviously not been lived in for quite some time. Takemasa makes his way through the first floor of the castle, not finding much… or Hiyori. The green-haired Samurai ascends the stairs, deciding to explore the second level. He enters the main room. Meanwhile, the pink-haired Shogun hears footsteps. Startled, Hiyori places a hand on his katana and rapidly turns around. Kujou-san jumps as a result, putting his hands up. “Whoa, it’s just me!” he exclaims. Isshiki-san nods and realizes who it is, taking his hand off of the weapon. “It seems as though someone’s been living here” Hiyori states. 


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles in their new temporary home. After encountering a new companion, the quartet reflect on their journey so far.

As the pair wander throughout the castle, they hear a light set of footsteps behind them. ”誰ですか？“ says the quiet voice of an older woman. The echo of the voice throughout the castle sounds eerie to Hiyori and Takemasa. The two startled warriors turn around with their hands on their katana. They then notice the old woman, removing their hands from their weapons. She notices them as well, but is not off put by their appearance. The old woman seems as if she knows them. “Oh, it’s you again… Minamoto-san, Tokugawa-san, こんいちは”she says. This confuses Kujou-san and Isshiki-san. Then, the pink-haired Shogun remembers. Those were names of two of his Samurai that were killed when the castle was under attack. Though this causes emotion to rise up within him, he decides to shove it back down and speak up. “こんにちは。ごめんなさい。私の名前は一色日和です、これは九条武政です” he stated. Takemasa starts to quiet his pink-haired friend, but the Shogun’s hand offers him consolation by resting on his shoulder. There is no harm in telling the woman the truth as to why they are there. She seems as though she knew some of the Samurai who have passed on. 

The woman looks confused for a moment, but then realizes her mistake. “Oh, ごめんあさい。I thought you were Minamoto-san and Tokugawa-san. They show up here sometimes. 私わ智夢です。” She states while bowing. Isshiki-san tenses up hearing this, but decides not to question it. He just replies with a nod. Takemasa speaks up to spare his Shogun the discomfort. “はじめまして、夢さん。We are here on behalf of the Emperor. For his safety, we were in the process of finding a new place to live.”

Yume-san nods, and asks the pair to follow her. She leads them to the highest level of the castle. While she is in the process of doing so, Emperor Kurosaki and Sakai-san decide to make their way inside to escape the heat. The redhead’s hand remains around the purple royal’s waist as they walk inside the castle. Mahiro’s hand moves in a fanning motion, signifying that the heat got to him. Mitsuki notices this. “Let me help you” says the redhead. The Emperor nods and follows him into a room on the first level of the castle. Sakai-san closes the door behind them. The sound of the door being shut is heard upstairs, by Yume-san. “Someone else is here” she says, seeming startled. The woman rushes downstairs to the best of her ability, with the Samurai and Shogun following behind her. “It must be the Emperor and Sakai-san” Hiyori says before offering to go check. Yume-san steps out of his way. The pink-haired Shogun descends the stairs.

Isshiki-san is met with a sight he never thought he’d see as his feet reach the bottom step. The artisan is in the process of helping the Emperor out of the kimono that was fashioned for him earlier. Kurosaki san notices the door open, and quickly makes an effort to wrap the kimono back around himself. “ごめんあさい, Emperor Kurosaki”, Hiyori says with a small bow. Mahiro nods, noticing that it’s Hiyori standing there- not an unknown stranger walking in on them. “Oh. I didn’t notice it was you, Isshiki-san” he says while bowing as well. “I will be with Kujou-san, exploring the castle” the Shogun says in response. The Emperor nods, and the door is closed.

The red-haired artisan continues to help Kurosaki-san out of his kimono. The obi has already been untied. Mahiro removes his hands from the garment as Sakai-san stands behind him. He removes the kimono from the Emperor’s small form as one would remove a jacket. He drapes it carefully on a table against the wall, along with the obi. Mitsuki then reaches into what the Emperor had packed to take with him on their journey, and withdraws the outfit he wore before having to wear a disguise. After carefully laying it out, he asks the royal if he would like assistance. Normally, Kurosaki-san would be fine doing it on his own. However, he appreciates the feeling of someone being there for him like this. The Emperor gives a small nod, obliging to the redhead’s request. Mitsuki then moves to stand in front of Mahiro, and helps to dress him in his familiar royal clothing. Made of light silk and a small amount of layers- it is more breathable and easier to tolerate heat in. Sakai-san then steps behind the royal again once the garment is fully situated. He picks up the obi and places it around the Emperor’s waist. After securing the final piece, he moves to run his fingers through Kurosaki-san’s hair. Mitsuki then gently gathers it into a ponytail, and ties it in place with a purple ribbon brandishing a 己龍 broach. During this process, the Emperor’s head droops to either side a couple times. The redhead’s gentle touch on his hair relaxes him. “黒崎陛下、are you alright?” Mitsuki asks gently. This temporarily breaks the royal out of his sleepy haze. Mahiro gives a small nod, trying to keep his head up. As Sakai-san finishes styling the Emperor’s hair, he places a hand on Mahiro’s shoulder. 

“Let’s find a place to rest” Mitsuki says, looking toward Kurosaki-san. The red-haired artisan gathers the Emperor’s things in the bag that he had previously packed, and takes his hand. The pair leave the room and close the door. After they do, Takemasa notices the tired look on Mahiro’s face. “Is there a bedroom?” the redhead questions. Yume-san nods. “I will lead you to it” she says before beginning to walk. The group of four nod and follow her. “We all could use some rest” says Isshiki-san. Yume-san leads them up the steps, and to two separate rooms. “Here you go” she says politely, with a small bow. “おやすみなさい“、she says before turning to go to her own room. Outside, it is already beginning to grow dark. The quartet looks at the rooms, and quickly decides who will sleep in the same room. Mahiro and Mitsuki decide to sleep in one, and Takemasa and Hiyori decide to sleep in the other. The quartet say goodnight to each other, and enter the rooms they decided upon.

After they enter their respective rooms, Hiyori and Mitsuki remove two futon from kakebuton (blanket) back to make it easier to lay down. As the redhead leans down to do this, the Emperor quietly watches. Thoughts run through his head of all that has happened over the long day. At the beginning, he feared for his life- but, upon meeting the red-haired artisan- that quickly changed. They barely knew each other, but yet- Sakai-san quickly earned his trust. They have gotten to know each other a great deal over the journey to the castle. He felt – and still feels – a sense of safety around the redhead.

As the Emperor watches Mitsuki prepare the bedding, he approaches his taller companion. The redhead arises into a standing position and turns to face the royal. “Sakai-san, let me return the favor” Mahiro says in a quiet tone. This confuses Mitsuki, but he decides to go along with it- standing there silently. The Emperor goes to their bags, and removes a set of jinbei (pajamas) from each one. He lays them out carefully on a futon. The purple-clad royal then quietly approaches Sakai-san. Standing behind him, he unties the obi and carefully lays it aside. Thought’s run through the redhead’s mind as this goes on. He thinks of everything that happened during the day- meeting the Emperor, making him new clothing, and watching out for him during the trip to where they are. These are all things that he never thought he would do. He especially never thought that he would begin to fall in love with Kurosaki-san. The redhead watches as the Emperor steps in front of him. The purple-clad royal places his hands on his taller companion’s shoulders in preparation to remove his yukata. Instinctively, the redhead stops him. His hands move to Kurosaki-san’s arms, and the artisan leans in for a kiss. At first, this startles the Emperor- but then, he gives in. Mahiro gently returns the affectionate gesture as his eyes drift closed. The kiss begins to grow more passionate before Mitsuki lightly pulls away. The Emperor’s eyes open as he shyly looks up at the redhead. 

Meanwhile, Hiyori and Takemasa are already in bed. They lay awake on the futon next to each other, contemplating their day. The pink-haired Shogun is on his side, staring at the wall. He can’t get the thoughts out of his mind about how this all started. Hiyori’s green-haired companion turns to face him. “Are you okay?” he asks softly. The Shogun doesn’t answer. This causes Takemasa to worry further, and to place a hand on his pink companion’s upper arm. There’s still no reaction. The green-haired Samurai sits up, looking down at Hiyori. He hears a sniffing sound come from his companion. Takemasa stands up from his position on the futon, and goes to sit in front of Hiyori. He notices a sad expression, and a tear rolling down the Shogun’s cheek. 

Hiyori doesn’t act as if he recognizes Takemasa in front of him. He is lost in his thoughts, and fearing the worst. The Samurai in front of him gently moves to help his pink-haired companion sit up. The Shogun doesn’t refuse. Takemasa moves to where he’s sitting behind Hiyori, and pulls him into his arms. The green-haired Samurai’s head rests on his companion’s shoulder as he holds him close. The simple action causes more tears to run down Hiyori’s cheeks. His breath hitches as he turns to his green companion. Takemasa looks down at Hiyori and pulls him closer. A gentle hand instinctively runs through the soft, pink hair. The pair quietly sit like this in each other’s arms for what seems like an eternity… that neither of them want to leave. 

After Hiyori manages to calm down, he finds it hard to keep his eyes open. The green-haired Samurai notices this while continuing to gently run his hand through the Shogun’s hair. “Let’s lay down” he suggests in a whisper. Hiyori nods, allowing Takemasa to help him get back under the soft blanket. The pair lay down, and Takemasa’s arms wrap around the pink-haired Shogun. Staying close to each other, the pair fall asleep. In the next room, the Emperor and his red-haired companion are asleep on their futon. Mahiro instinctively moved closer to Mitsuki for warmth, and now lays asleep in the redhead’s arms. 

It’s not long before commotion arises. Whilst asleep, Hiyori begins to hear some noise. Footsteps. They sound louder than normal. Thinking it’s just Takemasa having to get up, he doesn’t bother moving. The pink-haired Shogun falls back into a deep sleep. However, a few moments later- it happens again. Footsteps, and the sound of something being dragged behind them. This worries Hiyori. He jolts himself out of his deep sleep, and sits up. No longer feeling the warmth of his green-haired companion, he looks next to him. There is no one there. Just in that moment, everything seems to get darker. Though he can barely see, the Shogun arises to his feet. Hiyori has a bad feeling looming over him. He takes a few steps until his eyes adjust. Stopping in his tracks, he notices footsteps, scratch marks, and some strange liquid leading out of the room. Trembling, which is quite unlike Hiyori- he leaves the room. There, he finds the Emperor. 

“天皇陛下… what’s going on?” the Shogun stutters. Mahiro walks toward him. In a gentle manner, he places a hand on his taller friend’s arm. “Everything will be alright. Takemasa went missing. Mitsuki is searching for him” The purple-clad royal spoke in a soft tone. Hiyori is now even more shaken. When their journey started, all of the Samurai were killed except for Takemasa. Now, Takemasa is gone too. Not knowing what to do, the Shogun could only drop to his knees. Not only is he scared, but feeling as though he failed once again. The Emperor kneels down to console Hiyori. His gentle arms wrap around the Shogun as he does his best to console his pink-haired companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits in this chapter:  
> Mahiro Kurosaki - Etsu to Utsu outfit. The outer kimono has a longer train than in the music video. Hair resembles that of Gekka Bijin, and the ponytail is held by a purple silk sash brandishing a golden 己龍 insignia broach.  
> \-----In bed- a plain jinbei set, without silk sash
> 
> Mitsuki Sakai - Amaterasu outfit. The red top is instead a full-length kimono with sleeves. It still includes the same black and studded decoration. Hair resembles that of Harushigure, minus the protective headband.  
> \------In bed- a plain Jinbei set, with hair tied up and out of the way.
> 
> Takemasa Kujou - Harushigure outfit and hair. His protective headband features the 己龍 insignia. He carries a green-and-black handled Katana at all times.  
> \-----In bed- a plain Jinbei set, without headband.  
> Hiyori Isshiki - Harushigure outfit. Hair resembles that of Muku. Ponytail is held by a pink silk sash brandishing a golden 己龍 insignia broach. He carries two pink-and-black handled Katana at all times- one short, and one long.  
> \-----In bed- a plain Jinbei set, without headband. Hair is tied up and out of the way in a bun.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> \---------------Translations------------------  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> ”誰ですか？“ - Dare desu ka? Who is it?  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> こんにちは - Konnichiwa. Hello.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> “こんにちは。ごめんなさい。私の名前は一色日和です、これは九条武政です”  
> konnichia (hello). Gomennasai (I'm sorry). Watashi no namae wa Isshiki Hiyori desu, kore ga Kujou Takemasa desu. (My name is Hiyori Isshiki, and this is Takemasa Kujou).  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ごめんなさい。Gomennasai. I'm sorry.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 私わ智夢です Watashi wa Sato Yume Desu. I am Yume Sato. (Last name "Sato" uses the Kanji for wisdom/hard worker. First name Yume uses the Kanji for dream/vision).  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> はじめまして、夢さん Hajime mashite, Yume san. Nice to meet you, Yume san.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> “黒崎陛下 Kurosaki Heika. Emperor (Your Majesty) Kurosaki.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> おやすみなさい. Oyasuminasai. Goodnight.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 天皇陛下 Tenno Heika. His majesty, the Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Creative liberties were taken with some aspects. My research focused around the Genroku Era of the Edo Period. I tried to stay as accurate as possible.
> 
> Let me know if I should include my sources in this book, or in a separate book of their own. There's an extensive list of them.
> 
> A small update/idea: I might build all of the buildings, landscapes, and this whole fictional world in Minecraft. Let me know in the comments if that should be a series on my IGTV (aka_vkei)


End file.
